


Back in Black

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Humor, Silly, Snowby - Freeform, bigby playing the air guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Fables (comics)<br/>Pairing: Snowby<br/>Characters: Snow White, Bigby Wolf<br/>Word Count: 390<br/>Additional Notes: Written for Snowby Week. Really silly. -slaps an AC/DC sticker to my bedroom wall. \m/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

Bigby and Snow had a date night, just the two of them. Snow went to leave the cubs over with Rose, so she wouldn’t be back for a half hour at least. It was time for action. 

Bigby made absolutely sure that he was alone in the manor before he walked over to the stereo system. He picked out the one CD he needed, inserted it into the system, and pressed the appropriate track number.

The sound of a familiar guitar riff boomed through the speakers. Bigby had on a pair of shades and a cigarette between his fingers as he strutted through the house to the song, wearing everything but his pants.

“Back in black! I hit the sack!  
I been too long I’m glad to be back!”

He slid around the hardwood floors in his socks, dancing, headbanging, and playing the air guitar freely. He screeched along to the high vocals of Brian Johnson as the classic chorus came.

“Well I'm back! Back!”  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black!”

Bigby found a full length mirror to dance in front of next. He had no shame in the ferocity of his pelvic thrusts or the imaginary guitar riffs.

The guitar solo came. Bigby put all of his energy into those notes, and in that moment, he really believed that he could play that solo as well as Angus Young. He rocked out on his imaginary guitar on his way back to the stereo. He was having so much fun, and he was sure he had time to pretend that he was in AC/DC one more time before Snow got back.

He was in the living room now, and in the final chorus. He was gonna give the rest of this performance all he got.

“I’m ba-aa-aa-aa-aack! Ba-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aack! Baaa-aaa-aaaa--”

Bigby turned to look at the stereo and found Snow with her finger on the stop button. “Oh,” he said. “Hi, Snow.”

“I’m back,” Snow said, semi-mocking the repetitive nature of the song. 

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” She smirked.

“I thought you’d be gone another 15 minutes.”  
“I took the magic carpet.”

“Oh… right…”

“Do you wanna go put some pants on or…”

“I mean, they’re just gonna come off pretty soon anyways, right?” Bigby said with a smirk.

"Aren't you smooth?"


End file.
